Horde Lands
[http://z9.invisionfree.com/exilian/index.php?showforum=59 The Horde Lands] is a mod by Keedo420 for Mount & Blade v1.011. The mod is in constant development as I make improvements to it frequently. The mod compiles several major features from other developers, as well as adding new features not seen in previous mods (such as an explorable dungeon). A full list of credits can be found here: http://z9.invisionfree.com/exilian/index.php?showtopic=432 Major Features The mod features a completely redesigned map with 8 kingdoms, 9 playable races (Human, Elf, Dark Elf, Goblin, Orc, Skeleton, Zombie, Ghost, and Demon). Players can join up with one of the existing kingdoms, or start a kingdom of their own - choose their kingdom's culture, hire lords and garrison troops in castles, towns, and villages to defend their territory. A magic system gives the players a new way to decimate their enemies, such as casting fireballs, teleporting around the battlefield, or summoning undead. Boats have been added, allowing players to travel to surrounding islands and fight in sea battles. Brief Background Story Long ago, a young man named Wayland lived in the village of Velor on a small island just off the coast of a much larger island known as the Horde Lands (named for the numerous barbaric hordes of humans, elves, goblins, and orcs). The people of Wayland's clan lived in relative peace from the hordes of the mainland. The small island his clan called home was also home to six other human clans. A series of misunderstandings led to war between the clans. When Wayland joined up with his clan's militia to protect his village, he accidentally uncovered a plot by a vengeful necromancer named Greygor who was manipulating the clans into war and stealing the corpses from their battles in order to raise an army of undead. Wayland travelled from village to village to settle the disputes and unite the clans against Greygor. Wayland led the combined forces of the seven clans against Greygor at his castle. Greygor was thought to have been destroyed and his army was defeated. The clans' newfound unity led to the formation of the Kingdom of Velor, with Wayland being crowned king. Years passed and Wayland married and had a child. However, shortly after the birth of Wayland's son, Greygor returned with a vengeance, striking without warning all across the kingdom with an army far stronger than before. Wayland, seeing the imminent defeat of his people, led the survivors to the mainland where they established a new city. Wayland quickly formed an alliance with the elves to fend off the goblins and orcs. Many years passed. As Greygor strengthened his hold on their former homeland, the Kingdom Of Velor began to spread throughout the Horde Lands. United with the elves, they began to push back and pacify the various clans of orcs and goblins. But as the Velorians spread civilization across the Horde Lands and integrated elves, orcs, and goblins into their society, Greygor was hard at work to spread his influence as well. He found his greatest tool in the Dark Elves. While many were proud and honorable warriors, an equal number were cruel and sadistic. Working in secret, Greygor used the Dark Elves to help in his corruption of the Kingdom of Velor. The peace and civility of the Horde Lands began to break down and civil war overtook the Velorians until numerous factions broke away and formed their own kingdoms. This is the state of the Lands as you set out to make a name for yourself. The fate of the Horde Lands is up to you. Will you help one of the factions to gain dominance or will you seek to spread chaos? Or perhaps you will decide to establish your own kingdom and unify the Lands as Wayland once did. Category:Mount and Blade Mods